After That
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: After Angell death, Don Flack never be the same... But some facts in his life maybe can make a change. A new love maybe? English isn't my original language, but' I'm still working in this. Chapter 1 Up! ans TBC please review CSI:NY Will be live 4ever in FanFics! I have a lot of work, but I'm still writting this story. Thanks 4 the reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Here I Go Again

After That

Chapter One: Here I Go Again

After that… everything was different… Danny was in a wheel chair, trying to walk again, and dealing with his marriage and a baby girl. Lindsay has to be the strong woman, trying to cheer up and supporting her husband and taking care of a wheel chair and a stroller. Mac was hurt… one of them is death, and he couldn't avoid it. Stella is trying to recover herself after to discover the truth about her roots, her past and her life, so she decides move on… accepting the job in New Orleans. At the least, was he: Don Flack, who was the most hurt, of all of them, but he can't talk about that day, he can't talk about his feelings and thoughts.

He went to the therapist of the department, he talk with he about that day, but he never talk about his feelings for Angell and never talk about the relationship between them. After some sessions, the therapist discharges him, but he still having a hole in his heart.

Some months after that, Don start to living a bachelor lifestyle… he kept his gun, wears a pair of jeans and a shirt, and go around for some bar and pubs, sitting in the bar, and begins to flirt with some woman around him… some nights he had a one stand night, other nights he just had a headache.

That night between the autumn and winter was different. He had a calm day in his shift, and he just wants to enjoy a cold beer before to go to sleep. He went to one bar, the bartender knows him, was an old friend since his childhood: Steven.

"Man, your place every day it's more crowded"- Don says.

"Well, new students and doctors in the hospital right around the corner… they always are welcome"- Steven laughs and punch Don´s shoulder. Both man laughs.

In that moment a young woman walks through to the bar, she sat, put her elbows over the bar, whispers so deeply and says: "A whiskey, no rocks, no soda, please."

Steven looks her and says: "Isn't too strong for you Doctor?" – He looks worried.

She looks so tired, with pain in her eyes: "I'm just to finished my 24 hours shift… my worst fucking 24 hours shift, so give to me one glass, I go to my place and I promise sleep so deeply the next 48 hours before my new shift."

Don looks her; she is a brunette woman, in her early 30's. Not too skinny, not too fat, with nice curves in her body.

Steven serves the glass. She sips a little, and closes her eyes. Don looks her and says: "Rough day?"

She turns to him, and when she saw him, she smiles: "Yeah, pretty rough, but with your smile, you make my day." – Both laughs.

"Some shrink tells me that sharing the problems can help to confront them."- says Don with a sexy tone of voice.

"Your shrink was right… so do you want to listen to me?" – She looks flirty

"I'm all ears" – he moves near to her.

"It was a car accident… two of the hurts arrives to the hospital in a helicopter. A mother and her daughter… I'm a pediatrician, we and my team do our best effort trying to stabilize her, and we can do it, for a while… his father can say goodbye to her… and after that the mother died on the surgery… I have to tell him the bad news… he lost his wife and his daughter at the same time." – She sips a little bit of her glass.

Don looks her, holds her hand and says: "I know how it's feels… I'm a cop, so every day I deal with something like that… but you some days deals with hope… with save someone… you'll never forget that… keep in your mind all the good things that you do."

She smiles: "You're so sweet, thanks for makes me smile… and you can't forget your advice too, because you save people too" – She grabs her bag pack, and gives to Steven – "Please, keep an eye on this; I'll go to the bathroom." – She walks to the bathroom. Don follow her with his sight.

"What are you thinking Don?" – Steven looks him.

"I'll wait for her… outside the bathroom"- He stands up, and walks. Steven just laughs.

Don waits outside, she walks out and finds him: "Hey… what are you doing" – She says.

"I have to see you again" – He grins and walks one step closer to her. She just looks him: "Really? I like that."

Don puts remove a lock of hair from her face, and slide his hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes. Don touches her lips over her lips, she smiles. Don puts her over the wall and kisses her, she kiss him back.

He roll his hands over her body, she dig her hands over his head. He whisper in her ear: "What's your name Doctor?" She says: "Emily… Emily Davenport, and what's your name officer?", and he says "Detective Don Flack".

The things start to get hotter between them, and she says: "let's get out of here… I know a good place."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Stop

Chapter 2: Don't Stop

A/N: Explicit Language

She says: "let´s get out of here, I know a good place". And she starts to walk to the bar, for picking her bagpack. Don follows her so quickly.

They walk outside the bar, Don grabs her arm: "Where do we go?"

"I know a hotel here… good place, good service… but first, I have to go to de drugstore." – She approach to him.

After a few blocks, they arrive to the pharmacy. "Wait here", she says. She walks in, and buys a package of condoms. Don waits outside with a little of cold. She walks outside: "Let's go… it's in the other block."

"How do you know that place?" – Don asks. She smiles: "I lived 15 days here when I came from California"

They walks inside the hotel, she walks to the reception. The receptionist gives her the key. Don looks her, and he was very excited for this woman so confident, who handles the situation. She walks to him, holds his hand, and whisper in his ear: "Let's go, it's in the ninth floor."

They are alone in front the elevator. The doors opens, they walk inside and in that moment a lot of people walk in. Don is against the wall, and Emily's back is against his body. Don looks nervous, he wants to take her right there, but he starts to touch her ear lobe with his lips. She whisper so softly and she starts to feel how his crotch puts hard. Don puts his arms around her waist.

At the seventh floor all the people walks out the elevator. When the doors closed he starts to kiss her neck, lick her ear, meanwhile she dig her hands into his hair.

Ninth floor: The elevator doors open. Don doesn't stop to kiss her. They walk to the door. She slips the card into the door. They walk in. He closed and locks the door. She looks her, and runs into his arms. He starts to kiss her; she puts her legs around his waist. Don walks with her in his arms to the bed… he takes out his shirt and starts to take out her scrubs. She is in the bed; Don is on top of her, he start so kiss her neck, her cleavage. Slowly takes out her bra. She moans, he start to lick her nipples and touch her breast so softly.

"Don't stop" – she whispers, and Don keeps in doing that.

With her hands, she starts to stroke his chest and his waist, she stops in his belt and she opens it, unzip his pants and touch him… He moans… "Let me kiss you" – she says; he roll of to the bed, and she knelt down and take off his pants. She start to kiss his waist, and with her hand she start to touch his bulge underneath his brief boxers, but in a quick movement, she take it off and start to touch him, so slow and after that she start to kiss his thighs, with short kisses from his knees to his crotch. She starts to approach to his sex… she stops and looks him, Don just begs: "Keep going… please". She smiles and she start to kiss his member, soft and slow. Don almost died… she feels it and leaves. Don reacts and holds her from her waist and put over the bed… "It's my time" – he says at the same time that he roll off her pants and her underwear. She starts to kiss her legs, and her belly button finishing in her hips bones… he looks her, and she smiles and closes her eyes giving herself. Don starts to kiss and licks her folds… she almost screams, and bite her lips… after a minutes she says: "I need you, inside." – She whispers.

"Did you have condoms?" – He asks. "At my bag pack" – she says.

Don stands up, grabs the package from the bag pack and slide the condom over him. Walk to the bed. She waits for him. He puts on top over her; she spread her legs and he starts to moves slowly… she slides her fingers over his back… and moves against him… that was the signal that Don needs to moves faster.

"Keep going"- she says.

Both moves so fast, they look each other, and they know that the end is coming – "Come with me" – She says… and they comes together, hugging each other, and looking in the other eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Overnight

Chapter 3: Overnight

Don roll off over his bed side, they both looks good.

"It was good" – he says.

"Yes, it was really good" – she rolled over her shoulder and looks him. Don stands up, and walks naked to the bathroom to removes the condom. From the bed Emily says: "You can stay, if you want… the check out it's at 10 o'clock in the morning"

Don looks her from the threshold of the bathroom: "Doesn't matter?"

"No, I don't have any problem" – she says. They both smile.

At the same time, Don and Emily search for clothes. He puts on his briefs; she puts on a cal cotton tee of the UCLA, and a pair of socks.

Both lay in the bed… in silence.

She looks him, and laughs: "This is awkward" – she says. Don laughs too… "I was thinking the same thing… so we can play 20 questions… one to one"

"Sounds good… you first" – she says.

"Mmm, let me see… maiden name of your mother?" – He says.

"Porter… What do your parents do?"

"My dad was a cop. He is retired now, and my mom was in home raising me and my siblings… Why are you using a shirt from UCLA?"

"I was born and rise in California… I studied there… favorite drink?"

"Beer… and coke, not mixed of course… favorite singer?"

"Ahhhh… Frankie… Frank Sinatra, for all time… Football or basketball?"

He laughs: "Hockey in a first place… in a second place basketball… what are you doing in NY?"

"I'm doing a specialization on neonatal care… I'm a pediatrician, finishing my fellowship in neonatal care… Why you became in a cop?"

"Well, I grown up watching my dad's job, but the thing that inspired me was the need to made justice… Why you choose neonatal care?"

"I was in my second year of my residency, when my sister was pregnant… she gives birth my nephew at 30 weeks of gestation. He was to live in the neonatal care intensive unit for three months (she breaths), all the treatment and cares that he receives there, saves him and makes the young boy that he is now… he have five years old now… and he is so smart… he is a fighter, my little fighter, I'm so proud of him." – She looks into his eyes – "Can I ask for your scar… it means, if you don't mind?" – She asks so shy.

Don keeps silence, coughs a little… he doubt for a moment, it means, this is a one stand night, but she opens her soul with her nephew story, so he start to talk.

"Me and my boss was evacuating one building… suddenly one man came out from one office with earphones, he didn't heard my orders and screams… and bum!, the explosion came in… and everything is faded… maybe I dreamed, but I hear the voice of my boss telling me: "Don't give up"… he told me after that he found in my injury a few pieces of the bomb… and here I am… it's been five years after that."

Emily listens to him with so much attention: "How many persons you saved for that?"

"They said at the least 20"

She approach to him and gives one kiss in his lips, and another kiss in his scar: "The kiss on the lips it's to honor you… the kiss in your scar it's to honor your brave." – She smiles to him with tenderness. Don put his hand on her face: "You're so sweet Emily."

Both blinks: "Maybe it's time to sleep" – he said.

"Yeah… I have to warning you that I still cannot get used to the cold here in NY" – she covered herself with the sheets. Don looks her, and says "Come here, sleep here" – he hugs her – "I'll warm you up girl from California" – an gives a kiss on her cheek.

"Night, night Don" – she says.

"Night, night Emily" – he says.

The sun illuminates the room, Don blinks. He didn't recognize the room and wakes up. He looks Emily at his side and remembers the last night. He looks his clock: 9:45 AM.

"Emily, wake up… it's late, we have to go."

"Come on… let me sleep"

"Hay, you said last night that the check out it's at 10 am.., its 9:45… we should go."

"Don… I didn't tell you before… I live here."

"What?"

"Don…I'll be here for 5 months… my dad knows the manager of this apart hotel, so he rent one room as apartment… come on, let's share the breakfast." – She stands up and walks to the kitchen; Don just follows her: "ok, let's share the breakfast."

"What do you want?"

"Just a black coffee, no sugar"- he says.

She turns on the coffee machine; meanwhile she serves a cup with milk.

"Don't you want some toast?"

"Ok… may I help you with something?"

"Oh no, you're my guest… also the coffee is almost ready" – she says that and the coffee machine and the toast alarms sounds. She set the plates, and they sitting to eat. Don looks her and asks: "Why NY?"

"A beg your pardon?"

"Why New York… you told me last night that you was born and rise in CA, so what are you studying here?"

"Man… my grandma came with me when I was 10 in my summer vacations, and I fell in love of the lights, the crowd… everything. I didn't come back until now, the opportunity of a finishing my fellowship with this course was a big opportunity for my career and myself… and… I want to see the snow." – She smiles, and Don smiles.

"People says that CA it's a beautiful place" – he says.

"You've never been there?"

"Nop"

"You should go" - She take out a card from her wallet: "Take it… this is my card with my phone and my beeper in CA, when you go there for vacations or for a case, call me… may be can spend a good moment there, just like yesterday."- She extends the card, Don grab it.

"I'll take your word" – he says. His cell phone starts to sound.

"Flack… ok, give me 20 minutes and I'll be there" – he stops the call.

"You have to go" – she sips her coffee.

"Yeah… " – He swallowed his coffee and finish to get his clothes – "Emily, this is my card… I would like to see you again" – he extends his cards. She takes the card.

"I want to see you too Don." – She smiles. His phone starts to sound again.

"Flack… I'm on my way… I talk with Mac… come on Messer…" – he walks to Emily and gives a quick and unexpected kiss on her lips – "See you soon Dr." – he says.

After 25 minutes, Don was walking in to the lab. Jo looks him and whispers: "Well, someone is wearing the same outfit than yesterday." – Don blush - "Don't worry and… you look great, you have a nice glow… I'll never see you like this before." – Jo walks away.


	4. Chapter 4: Give Me a Hand

Chapter 4: Give Me a Hand

Don arrives to one house with others units. That was the first responding to the call.

The house is very quiet; Don walks in and finds a disaster: all the cushions around the room so messy. Some blood stains over the carpet. He walks into the other rooms of the house; everything looks quiet, until he arrives to the kitchen, a female dead body in a pool of blood, with a phone in her hand.

He picks his phone, dials Mac´s number: "Mac… we need you here."

Meanwhile he heard far and away "Everything is clear".

Don start to look the scene, multiple knife wounds over the body. He looks around; he finds a bag pack, he digs into it and finds a wallet: _Hayley Stevens, 19 years old. Freshmen of NYU. All the cash is in there, also the credits cards. _One officer come to him: "Detective, the neighbors call to 911, and the woman across the street says that the victim was the baby sitter of the youngest child of the family. The house belongs to the Pressly family…" – Don interrupted him – "Did you say the baby sitter?"

"Yes" – The officer says. Don rushed to the others room: "So where is the kid?"… "Anyone knows the name of the kid? – He screams.

"The kid calls Joshua"- Messer, who is arriving to the scene answered him.

Don looks over the rooms of the second floor: "Josh… I'm Don… I'm a cop… I came for you."

The second floor is in order… all the stuff in their place. He looks in the parents room, and nothing, he looks in the bathroom, but his sense of detective makes him walk to the bedroom of a girl – "Josh… are you there?" – He looks the closet door open, and finds the boy. He looks so scared, and has his shirt with blood. Don shows him his badge, and the little boy jumps to his arms, and holds against him so tightly.

"Hey, you're safe now… "– Don walks with the boy in his arms. The kid wraps Don's neck with his arms. Don walks outside the house, he meets with Mac and Jo at the street, and the paramedics try to grab the kid, but the kid didn't let go Don.

"He is in trauma, you should go with him" – says Jo.

"Ok buddy, I'll go with you in the ambulance… all right?" – The kid holds him.

Meanwhile in the ER

Emily was sitting in the doctor's room. The night was quiet. She is reading a book. In a moment, the nurse walks in.

"Dr. Davenport… one EMS calls and says that they came here with a boy, possible witness of a murder"

"Ok, let's do it"

The ambulance arrives. Don still with the boy in his arms.

"Don?"

"Hey… mmm, he is Joshua, he is scared and he wasn't examined by the paramedics."

"Let´s go to exam 1"

Don tries to sit Joshua in the bed, but he didn't let him go.

"All right, I'm going to sit with you." – Don sits with him – "She is my friend Emily, she is a doctor… she needs to check you."

"How I know that she is your friend?" – The boy says.

Emily smiles: "Well, some days ago we shared a breakfast, he drinks black coffee and I drink a latte… also I know that he plays basket."

Joshua looks to Don, he nods with his head, and says: "She has a nephew… and she enjoys listening music."

"Ok, she is your friend" – the boy sits in the gurney, but he holds Don's hand.

Emily saw the shirt with blood: "Let me take out this… ok, you don't have any hurt" – She examined him – "Do you have any pain?"

"Nop"

"Do you want to look inside your body?"

"Really? Can you do that?" – Joshua opens his eyes.

"Yeah… look, Dylan, the male nurse with the Spider Man scrubs will take you to the X – ray room. Don and I will follow"

Dylan walks in with a wheel chair. Joshua sits. Don's phone starts to sound.

"Flack… ok Mac; Yes, I'm with the boy… I'll do my best." – Emily looks worried.

"The victim is her cousin, she is living with the family for her studies, and he could be our only witness"

"He trusts in you… so you can talk with him… now come on, let's go to the X – ray room"

They are walking

"What are you doing in the ER today?"

"My turn, I'm in charge of the pediatrics consults"

"It was nice find a familiar face here… and your Hello Kitty scrubs looks pretty on you"

"Thank you" – she approaches to the microphone – "Josh… stays quiet, don't move… "

Emily looks the pictures in the screen: "He is fine, he didn't have injuries, bruises, wounds, signs of trauma in his body… "

"I'll have to talk with him about the blood." – He says.

Dylan walks with Joshua at the room: "I want to see my body"

"OK, look" – Emily shows him the screen – "See, that's your brain, your heart, your stomach… and I have to congrats you... you´re a healthy boy."

"Cool"

"Now we´ll going to the room… we have to wait to your parents."

Don looks him and says: "Ok buddy… you don't have any hurt, but your shirt had blood…"

Joshua looks down, Emily holds his hand: "Hey, we can help you."

"I was playing with the X-Box… and I got hungry…. I went to the kitchen and finds Haley on the floor. I touched her, but she didn't awake…" – he start to cry in Emily´s arms.

"All right, everything is gonna be fine…" – she comforts him.

"Josh… do you see anything different along the day today?

"Eh… Jason, go to the house to give to her a book… Jason is her boyfriend, and he was nice… but Hayley fight against a guy called Tom by the phone… she says 'leave me alone Tom' and she hung up."

Don takes his phone and walks out the room. Emily hugs Joshua, who looks tired – "Do you want to sleep?" – He nods – "All right, lay down here, I wrap you with the blanket". The boy falls asleep so quickly.

Don walks in, he looks Joshua sleeping: "How is he?"

"He will be fine, with the love of his family and a some psychological support, he can deal with this."

"His parents are coming… the crew will be investigating the clue that Joshua says."

"Don, you look tired"

He sighs – "It means I prefer stay outside looking for one of the suspects…"

"Hey… you help him… he needs you by his side until his family are there for him. Sometimes, stay with someone is the best help that you can give him."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do, so now sit there, you can sleep, play with the phone… takes this time off." – She smiles.

"Do you have a magazine?"

"Just a book of Neonatal Cardiology"

"Is not my favorite subject…" – he similes – "Go to do your rounds… I'll find you when I'm leave…"

His phone vibes – "Flack…really… what the hell? Ok, I'll wait for her… the kid is sleeping right now… all right."

Emily looks him – "That was my boss… Hayley´s murder kills himself… he hanged in a dorm."

"What?"

"Was an ex boyfriend who are obsessed with her. She got a new boyfriend and he can't support."

"Damn it"

"Yeah… that rat bastard."

"Hey, keep your mouth… is a kid there" – she smiles.

"Ok… I'll keep my manners."

"I'll go to check some charts… see you soon." – She left the room.

After ten minutes the boy finally meets with their parents. Emily gives them some instructions and Josh mother's was so grateful with Don. The family walks away.

Emily was looking some charts and exams, Don walks to her: "Emily, my work here is done… My boss calls and says that I can make the papers tomorrow, so I'll go home… I'm tired."

She looks him and says: "Would you wait for me half hour… I know a good way to relax…"

Don looks her so weird, she whispers in his ear: "My place, the bathtub, you and me inside…"

Don raises one of his eyebrows: "Really?" – She looks him in the eye – "Half hour… I promise"

Now he whispers in her ear: "I´ll be in the waiting room… waiting." – both smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: First Snow

Chapter 5: First Snow

It was a cold night, a very cold morning. Don was sleeping, when his phone rang. It was Danny´s number.

"Messer, what's up?"

"Don… man… Lucy is sick… we're in the hospital now… I'm scared."

"I'm on my way"

Don puts his clothes on. He looks outside, and thinks "Maybe tonight falls the first snow." – He rush his footsteps, and walks for go to the hospital.

When he arrives, walks in for the Emergency Room door, thinking that the Messer could be there, but he didn't find them. He walks to the reception and asks: "Good morning, I'm seeking for Lucy Messer and his parents."

"They had been here before, but Miss Messer was transferred to the pediatrics OR." – She smiles.

"Thanks" –he walks to the elevator, and walks in.

The doors opens, he walks out and finds Jo comforting Lindsay, Danny looking outside for the window and Mac are coming with four cups of coffee.

"Hey…"- Lindsay looks him and he extends his arms to wrap her in a hug – "Hey… What's going on?"

"She is in surgery right now… appendicitis."

Don looks her: "She is strong, like you and her dad, she'll doing so well"

Danny walks to him: "Hey bro… thanks for coming."

"Man… I'm always being there for Lucy and for you both." – Don looks around the floor; he is looking for someone – "How long that she is in the OR?

"Ten minutes… we left her in the door."

Don looks calm down: "We have to wait… Tell me who was the doctor who attend you in the ER?"

Danny answered: "Was a guy... Anderson… Andersen…something like that."

Don smiles: "I'll go to the coffee machine, and back."

He walks around the hallway, he finds a nurse: "Excuse me miss, I'm seeking for Dr. Emily Davenport."

She smiles: Oh… she isn't in here. She is in the Neonatal Care today. Walk straight for this hallway, and you find a stairs. Go down one floor and you will find the door."

"Thanks a lot" – Don rushed his steps. He follows the instructions, and finds the glass door. He looks inside and finds Emily talking with other Dr. who is too much close to her… she walks one step back. Don walks in and listen the conversation, but see that man trying to approach her, he felt some jealousy.

"I'm sorry Dr. White… I'm not available" – she looks Don and smile "And by the way Dr. My name is Emily, not Emmy."

She walks to Don, and hugs him: "You save me… you´re my hero." – She whispers in his ear. She gives a kiss in his cheek – "What are you doing here?"

"My niece is in the pediatrics OR, her parents are so nervous… they put me so nervous so I'm looking for a friendly face"- he smiles.

"Hey… they need you, let's go to the waiting room."- They walk out the Neonatal Care Unit, and walks in the hallway.

"Who is that Dr… Emmy?" – He smiles; she looks him with a grimace.

"He is an attending from here… I have to be nice with him, but sometimes my patience isn't much."

"And why don't you like that call Emmy?" – He asks.

"You can call me Emmy… or Em. He… didn't call me like that."

Don gives her a kiss in her forehead, holds her by her waist. She clings to his side: "You never told me that you have a niece…"

"Isn't my blood niece, she is the daughter of my best friend… but I see her since the day that she born."

"Awww… you're so cute"

They arrival to the waiting room: "You should go with your people." – She says at the time that her pager starts to beeping, she reads it – "I have to go… see you later?"

"I´ll find you."

Emily runs for the hallway.

Don walks in: "Any news?"

"Not yet"

Don sits in one of the chairs. Everyone's there felt that the time goes so slow. After a while, Danny and Lindsay looks over the window… the snow is falling outside.

Two doctors walks to the waiting room: "Mr. and Mrs. Messer"

They both turn around so quickly: "Here we are"

"Lucy is fine, the appendix was removed, and she is in recovery room right now. One of you can stay with her until she wakes up."

Lindsay breath relieves, she hugs Danny who recovers the colors in his face.

"Babe, you go with her… keep me in touch please." – Danny gives a kiss to Lindsay.

"Mrs. Messer, come with us." – She follows the doctors.

Danny gives a hug to Mac, Jo and Flack: "Thank you guys for stay here…"

"Danny, we're a team, even if you isn't in the crime scene Sergeant Messer" – says Mac

"I know… and thanks again."

Mac and Jo says goodbye. Don stays with Danny:

"Do you want to eat something?" – Don ask

"Now I can eat…" – Danny smiles.

They both walk to the dinner in the corner of the street.

"What time is it?" – Danny asks

"Almost 4 PM"

"Man… I didn't notice." – Danny looks surprised.

"When did you get here?"

"Around 6:45 AM, Lucy had a bad night, so unquiet… we check her temperature, and she got fever and belly pain, so… here we are."

They sit and ask for a slice of pizza.

Meanwhile in the Recovery Room

Lindsay is sitting at the next of Lucy's bed. She is still sleeping

A doctor walks in: "Mrs. Messer… I'm Dr. Davenport, I'm in charge of the recovery room until 8 o clock." – She extends her hand and Lindsay grabs it.

"Nice to meet you Dr."

"Let me see the chart of Lucy… she respond so well in the OR, she is with good vitals and signs. She´ll wake up soon from the anesthesia and after a check, she'll going to one room."

"Thanks Dr."

Emily smiles, she still checking other kids in recovery.

Ten minutes later

A sleepy little voice claims for her mom: "Mommy… mommy"

"Shhh… I'm here baby"

"Mommy…"

Emily approach to the bed: "Lucy… I'm so glad that you wake up… I'm Dr. Emily Davenport, I have to check you up." – Emily checks her – "You're so well".

Now looks Lindsay: "Mom, she will be sleepy for a while, you can call to someone bring to you clothes and personal stuffs, because you can stay with her at the room. She will be with no food, just with fluids until tomorrow in the afternoon. When you're in the room, the doctor and the dietitian give the order for light meals in her first day after her surgery."

"Can I stay with her all the day?" – Asks Lindsay

"Of course if you want… you can share the time with Lucy's father, or maybe can stay you both… the visitors just can come in between 12 noon to 8 PM."

"Your surgeon will be coming in a minutes for other instructions."

"Thanks… a lot Dr. I'll go call to my husband." – says Lindsay, Emily just smiles.

Lindsay turns on her phone, and calls Danny.

"Danny… she is awake, in minutes she will be transferred to her room, so you can come here."

"Ok, we're coming"

"We?"

"I'm with Flack… do you want something?"

"A sandwich please"

"You got it"

Some minutes later

Don and Danny walks in to the room. Lindsay was reading some papers of the hospital.

"How is she?" – Danny asks

From the bed, Lucy speaks so soft: "Daddy…"

"Hey my princess" –he sits next of her – "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy"

"Any pain?"

"No daddy… no pain" – Danny smiles and holds her daughter's hand.

Don looks them from the threshold: "Guys… I'll be here tomorrow. Try to rest a little bit…"

Lindsay walks to him and gives a hug: "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime"

Don walks to the hallway; he goes to the Neonatal Unit, but few rooms ahead Lucy's room finds the person that he is seeking

"Em?"

"Hey… you're still here… how is your niece?"

"Fine, she is in a room with her parents right now"

"That's good."

"When you finish your shift?"

"In two hours. " – She puts a face of disappoint.

"I can come for you" – he smiles – "I could wait for you in the ER entrance."

"OK… I'll be there."

Two hours later

Don is waiting for Emily outside the ER. He got two cups in his hands. Suddenly he watches Emily walking in towards him.

"Hey… this isn´t the North Pole… it's just New York City" – he says, because Emily is wearing a big jacket, gloves, a scarf and a hat.

"Dtve. These things didn't happen in LA… it's my first snow."

"Take it, it's hot chocolate… and if you say that it's your first snow… we have to go some place" – he grabs her hand.

They walk talking and drinking their chocolate until to climbs the car. Don drives not so fast

"Won't you tell me where we go?"

"Nop… it's a surprise… tell me about your day?"

"Fast… another fellow was sick, so I had to run between Neonatal and the Recovery Room, but it was fine."

Don parks the car: "Beauty… welcome to the Central Park, with snow." – Don smiles to her.

"God… you´re amazing" – she smiles like a girl in Christmas.

Both get off the car, they are in front of Wollman Rink: "Come on, let's go to skate a while" – he says.

"Eeeeehh… I never ice skating before"

"It's easy… easier than a cardiac surgery" – Don takes from the trunk two pairs of skates.

"You planned this."

"Yes ma'am… a total surprise" – he laughs.

"Let's try it"

Don holds her so tight: "Now, Try to come to me… on my count" – Don goes away a few meters – "One, two… three" – Emily starts to skate, but almost fall when is near to Don. He catches her.

"I got you"

She gives to him a kiss in his lips: "Thanks… for everything…" – she hugs him – "you're a little cold"

Don grins: "I know a good way to warm us up"

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again: "Let's do it"


	6. Chapter 6: Officer Down

Chapter 6: Officer Down

All the team was chasing a guy. Danny with other officers had surrounded the building. Mac, Don and Jo are inside, trying to make visual contact with the guy. Don looks him and start to follow.

Don run so fast. The guy starts to climb up for the stairs, Don rushes his steps, but he didn't ask for backups. At the third floor, the guy breaks a window and tries to get out for the fire escape.

Don follows him, and he tells it's on the radio that the guy is running away.

Don is close to catch him, but the guy jumps to the ground.

"Son of a bitch…" – Don jumps after him.

Don falls over him – "Don't move" – Don tries to get out his handcuffs. Danny arrives to help him and takes the guy to the patrol.

Mac and Jo arrives, the look Flack: "Don't move so fast" – says Mac.

"Don, are you ok?" – Jo looks him worried.

Don stand up, but he felt dizzy: "I'm not so well" – he tries to say something else but he just look black.

"Don!" – Exclaims Mac.

"This is Jo Danville, I need an EMS… we got officer down…"

Half hour later

Don open his eyes, he blinks… he don't recognize where is he.

"Hey, finally you wake up. How do you feel?" – Jo asks.

"I have a headache" – Don looks himself, he was lying in a hospital bed, with a hospital clothes – "What happen?"

Mac looks him: "Don't remember?"

"We're chasing some guy…" – Don frowns – "I climb some stairs" – he frowns again - "I can't remember"

"You catch the guy throwing yourself from a third floor" – Jo says.

Mac takes the word: "You fell over him, but the doctors says that you bumped your head in some moment"

"What?" – Don looks shocked.

"You faints lost your conscious"- Jo looks him so maternal, and she sits on his bed.

"The doctors check you, they stabilized you and they want to do an MRI and a CT for precautions", Mac sounds so serious.

"Come on… it's just a bump… in my head" – Don looks confused.

"We have to do, it was a job accident" – Mac looks him.

"Man…"

"They want to repeat some exams when you wake up, it's a procedure" – Jo brush his hair with her hand.

The doctor comes in: "Good afternoon… Mr. Flack, I'm Dr. Powell, now we ran a few test and exams. Now you will go to the CT and the MRI."

"And after that can I go home?" – Don asks.

"No, I prefer that you spent this night here, in observation."

Don tries to sit in the bed, but the doctor stops him: "No… you're not go in the wheelchair, you will go in the gurney" – The doctor looks Jo and Mac – you should come tomorrow, when he finished his exams, will no longer visiting hours.

Jo gives a kiss on his cheek: "You'll be fine, you'll see that"

Mac gives a hug: "Be tough… see you tomorrow"

They both left the room. The assistance starts to drives Don to his exams.

After a while, he is back on the room. Over his night table, he finds a sheet with the phone directory of the hospital. He reads the paper… finds a number… he pick the phone.

"Can I help you Mr. Flack?" – The operator answered.

"Yes, I need to find Dr. Davenport from Neonatal Care" – he says.

"Hold on line please"

He waits on line a few minutes.

"Mr. Flack, she is with a patient right now… I leave the message that you're in this room. She will be in contact of you as soon as possible"

"Thanks"

"Thanks for using our telephone service. Anything you need meanwhile you stay here, please call us"

He hangs the phone, puts comfort in the bed, turn on the TV, and start to watch ESPN. He fell asleep.

At the same time in the Neonatal unit:

"Maddy is growing up so well… mom, dad. She needs to gain half kilo and she will be in your home soon."

"Thanks Dr." – Maddy's mom hugs her.

"Now, you can go with Maddy." – Emily takes the chart of the baby, and goes to the reception desk, she fills some lines. The receptionist calls her.

"Dr. Davenport… one patient of the ER calls you… his name is Don Flack"

Emily looks her so worried: "He is a patient? Did you know what happen?"

"No Dr. He just call asking for you"

"Ok… I'll go to check him… page me if you need anything."

Emily walks fast on the hallways, she go downstairs walking.

She arrives the ER:"Daisy… how are you?" – She talks to one nurse.

"Hey Emily I'm glad to see you… what are you doing here?"

"Some friend of mine calls me; he says that he is here."

"The detective… I remember him… he is in room 102"

"Did you know why is he here?"

"He fell from a third floor, and he was unconscious… here is his chart." – Daisy extends the chart.

"Thanks… I'll go to check him."

She is walking at the same that she reviews the chart: "OK, the CT when he comes here is well, good blood pressure, a little bit of anemia… his glucose in blood is a little low… and the new CT and the MRI are pendant…"

She looks him from the threshold, he looks so peaceful sleeping. She turns off the TV, and she sits next to him.

"Don…"

He opens his eyes: "Hey… I'm glad to see you." – He searches for her hand. She grabs his hand.

"What happen?"

"I don't remember… I was chasing a guy. Mac and Jo say that I jump back him, and caught him, but I don't remember"

"You give a big bump… but first CT is fine… we're waiting for the results of the new CT and the MRI… but I'm worried because you have a little bit of anemia and low glucose in blood."

"I don't breakfast today on the morning…" – he confess his fault.

"Don… "

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

She gives to him a kiss in his hand.

"I feel well… I want to go… I don't like hospitals… bad memories, also the technician talks about tumors and kinds like that… and I'm scared"

"No, no… but because you were unconscious… you have to spend one night in observation… two if you were a kid."

"Really?"

"Yep… I'm in the night shift, so I will call to the nurse to know about you."

"Ok…"

An old doctor walks outside the room; he walks back and talks to Emily: "Dr Davenport… isn't too tall this patient for you?"

She smiles: "Dr Livingstone… he is my friend, the Detective Don Flack. Don, he is Dr. Livingstone, the boss of pediatrics… and my sponsor of the fellowship."

The doctor walks in, and shakes Don's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dtve."

"Nice to meet you, Dr."

Other doctor walks in: "Mr. Flack… oh… I don't know that you're so popular in the pediatrics… Dr. Livingstone, Dr. Davenport…"

"Dr. Jackson, he is my friend. " – When she says that, he holds her hand so tight.

"Ok, your exams are ok, but you have a little bit of anemia and low glucose in blood… did you eat something before start to job?"

"No…"

"You should… OK, for precautions, you'll have to stay one night here."

"I know…" – Don looks frustrated.

"On the morning I will you discharge… and three day off the job at home… now, the time of visitors is end."

The doctors left the room.

"Come… sit with me" – Don looks Emily. She sits over the bed.

"Thanks for coming." – He kisses her hand – "You're my hero today"

"Thanks… but promise me that you will be careful with yourself… don't fly without wings anymore."

"I promise" – he seals the promise with a kiss in her lips.

Emily stands up, gives to him another kiss – "See you tomorrow… have a good night." – She was walking to the door.

"Have a good shift" – he says.

From the threshold, she says: "Don… I'm glad that you call." – Both smiles.

At the next day

Don was sitting in the wheel chair. He is discharge.

Mac and Jo are walking in to the ER and find Don sitting on the chair who is pushed by Emily.

"Hey… you're ready." – Jo looks him.

"Hi guys… I'll have three days off…"

"Fine by me" – Says Mac – "and…" – he looks Emily

"Oh… she is Dr. Emily Davenport… she is my friend… this is Mac Taylor and Josephine Danville"

"Nice to meet you Dr." – Mac says. The both shake their hands. The same thing happens with Jo.

Dr. Jackson comes to them – "Dtve. Flack, here are your discharge papers, your exams and your vitamins… "– he gives to him a package

"Thanks Dr."

"You'll have to rest… three days on your home."

"I'm in charge of that" – says Emily.

"Well… I think that you're in good hands" – Jo smiles.

"Yeah…" – Don can't keep smiling.

"Well. I'll have to go this man to his home."

"See you soon Don, be careful." – Mac says.

"Thanks…"

Meanwhile they are going to the car, Mac and Jo watch them: "Don looks fine" – says Jo.

"Jo… "– Mac just smile.

In the car:

"Stay with me… please" – asks Don.

"Ok, but no physical activity for you until tomorrow" – she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so you will rest, and I will go study a few cases."

"Sounds perfect to me… just I need you by my side." – Don looks happy.


	7. Chapter 7: Subjets And Nerves

Chapter 7: Subjects and Nerves.

Day one

Several days after Don's accident he is working so well, but he can´t meet with Emily, because between her shifts and the time that she needs for preparing her final exam in NY she is with a little time.

Emily has a lot of work. She is sitting in the lounge room with five charts of patients. She puts on her glasses, reads one chart. Take some notes in some excel sheet, others on a copybook, and she highlight some text on a book. In other chart, she fills a few pages with details. She reviews her copybook, looking for more details, and fills the page again.

She takes the third chart, fills some lines, takes some exams orders and fills it. She clips the orders at the chart. She takes the last two charts, she reads the charts, and signs. Emily stands up, takes the five charts and walks out.

Someone walks in: "Hey… your shift is finish…" – he says.

"Hi George… I'm filling the charts of the incomes… 2 babies are waiting for the results of their blood exams of bilirubin level. The baby boy is in phototherapy, and the baby girl is in a crib. The next are the twins, Mike and Josh. They was born today on a caesarean section, but her mom had gestational diabetes… their glucose levels was slightly lower… and the last, is Patrick, he isn't a income, but I ordered repeat his exams… tomorrow in the morning, the orders are filled." – She puts over George's hands all the charts.

"Thanks… and I was thinking that Patrick needs a new formula… he needs gain a half kilo and after that we can operate him."

"I think the same… but I don't think that I´ll be there for Patrick operation…" – she says.

"Well, we call you and you can look in a video conference" – he says.

"Trust me… I really want to be here." – She looks melancholic.

"By the way… someone it's waiting for you outside." – George looks with a grimace.

"Really?" – Emily walks outside, and she didn't find anyone… until she looks outside the door. Don was there. She walks to him, opens the door a little – "Wait a minute… I'll go for my stuffs."

She walks so fast, grabs her bag pack and a big book. She says goodbye to everybody and walks out.

"Hey you" – she gives a big hug to Don, who gives a kiss. – "How is your day?"

"Well… I'm so nervous… and I have to study a lot"

"Ok, but first we have to eat something… my mom says that we never have to study with and empty stomach." – He says – "let's go to my place."

"Did your mom say that… ok, we follow her advice… something to take out… could be Chinese?"

"With a cookie fortune?" – He looks her at the eye.

"With two cookie fortune."

In the Don's apartment, they eat, an talk a while.

"I'm so nervous"

"No… you're a great doctor… you'll do it excellent."

and he helps to study. He took a bunch of questions in some cards and Emily has to answer him. Later, they lay over the bed. Emily reads in loud voice a chapter from the book. Don listens to her, but he fall asleep in a while.

Emily stands up and walks to keep reading at the living room.

In the middle of the night, Don wake up. He finds the other side of the bed empty and cold. He stands up, walks to the living room and finds Emily sleeping over the book. Don lifted her in his arms, and walks to the bedroom.

"No… I have to study…" – she says in her dreams.

"Babe, you have to rest… with no rest…"

"There is no learning… I know"

He drops her so gently over the bed, and covered her with the blanket. He lay down at her side. She turns to him.

"Thanks… for being here."

Don hugs her: "You're welcome baby, every time you need."


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

A good day of work is finishing, Don was reading and filling some files. He watch his phone… he is waiting for a call, but nothing happen. He still fills papers and files at the computer.

After half hour, Don closes his computer and his desk. He watches his phone… nothing happen.

He walks outside, and picks his car. He drives to the hospital.

Don parks the car, and walks to the hospital.

When he came to the pediatrics floor, the ambient was weird, everybody looks sad and painful. Don walks to the reception, a nurse recognize him.

"Thanks God you're coming… she is in the lounge room. Maybe she needs you."

Don walks fast, open the lounge room and finds Emily sitting in the floor with her head over her knees. Her eyes are full of tears.

"Hey" – he knelt down to her – "I was worried for you… what´s happen?"

"Mathew… he was fine, but three days ago start with a kidney failure… we can´t stop it… we didn't know what is wrong… and today his heart stop it… He dies in my arms… in my arms." – She sobs.

Don was uncomfortable; he didn't know what to say

"Well… its part of the job… you'll know that"

Emily opens her eyes: "Man… it dies in my arms… he was a premature… who fought for 4 months… he dies in my arms… you never had someone die in your arms" – Emily looks so angry… but when she says that, in Don's mind, a lot of images appears. He saw Angell in his arms, fighting for his life. He remembered the angst and the pain of that day.

Don stands up so fast, and says: "Don't you dare to say to me that… you don't know me…." – he walks away.

He almost runs for the hallways until he arrives to his car. He locks down, and punches the steering wheel.

After few hours

Don is in his apartment, he is with anger, thinking in Angell, thinking in Emily, thinking in his words to her; the "You don't know me" echoed again and again in his mind…. And that was true, she didn't know him, and he don't know her… but he never tries to tell her about his past, and that was his fault.

His doorbell rings. He didn't expect for anyone and he didn't want to see anyone.

Don opens the door, and at the floor he finds a little pink Care Bear and a takeout box of Italian food. Over the box, a yellow post it with Emily handwriting: "I'm sorry… please forgive me".

Don looks and lifts up the stuffs. He looks at the hallway and finds Emily sitting over the stairs. He looks her and says: "Please forgive me… and I'm sorry too… do you want to come in?"

She walks with heavy steps, Don extends his hand but she hugs him so tight: "I'm sorry… I have some issues with trust…" – But Don can't let her finish, he holds against him and kiss her.

"But we need to talk" – he says.

"I know, I know… I'm so stressful… I'm not ok… I'm scared…I'm alone…"

"Hey, hey… hey… easy girl… you had me. I told you before"

"I know… but… since my last relationship, it's so difficult to me trust… James isn't a good guy, but he drives me crazy… he abused of alcohol, sometimes he scream at me, I think that some time he use drugs… but I never had evidence for that… one day, we're going to one party… he drinks a lot… I don't want to back with him in his car, but he hits me on the face and push me into the car… in the middle of the road, he had an accident… he crushed into a truck."

"What about you?" – asks Don

"I… I jumped from the moving car three minutes before." – Don looks her with big eyes.

"My parents and my friends didn't know about the punch in my face… they still believe that was for jump from the car. James died immediately."

"Why you didn't tell them"

"Don… It means… I was a medicine student… it supposed that those things never happen to you…" – she looks down – "It means… I was study the signs of violence in a relationship… I knew it… I was study about family violence, but… I was in a sick relationship and I didn't see it."

"Hey… you don't have to be shamed… in fact you´re a survivor… imagine what happen if you don't jump?"

They keep in silence for a while

Don breaths and start to talk: "I piss off early, because I know how it´s feels when someone is dying on your arms… we are dating for a while… she was a detective, she was murdered in the line of duty… I take her in my arms and go with her in a patrol to the hospital… she died in surgery… and I was so bad for that… I made some mistakes… for a long time… and was so hard listen to you say that words, but we never talk about that before"

He looks down. She holds his hand; look him straight to his eyes: "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I don't want to disturb you."

He hugs her: "we are all right… we never talk about our past before… we have our first fight." – He smiles – "Now… I know that you have to study, so… I propose that we can share a shower, eat this Italian food and finally I help you to study." – he whispers in her ear."

"No… I don't want to study today… I just only want to be with you" – she begs.

"Ok pretty… everything you need." – She hugs him tightly. Don hugs her.


	9. Chapter 9: Countdown, Day One

Chapter 9: Countdown, Day 1

8:00 PM today is the last shift of Emily before her fifteen days off before taking her final exam. She is talking with the other fellowships about their plans for these fifteen days that including Thanksgiving. When she heard about the holiday, she looks a little sad. The most part of her fellowships are from New York, Jersey, or some cities next to NY, she is the only one away from her family.

Some hugs and good whishes… they will never see each other until the day of the oral exam of the fellowship. Everybody are walking outside, but Emily goes to sit on the waiting room, Don called her and tells that he is a little late for pick her up. She is taking a book from her bag pack, but some voice stops her.

"Dr. Davenport… what did I say?" – Dr Livingstone looks her serious.

"Emily… you have to rest. You have to stop, you are prepared, your presentation is excellent, and the power point is all right… it's enough."

At the same time, Don walks in. Dr Davenport looks him and says: "Detective… thanks God that you're here. I need your help." – The old doctor extends his hand. Don shakes his hand.

"Dr. Nice to see you again, tell me what kind of help?" – He looks worried.

"I need that you keep away that girl from the books."

"Well, this could be a hard mission doctor, she is a stubborn woman" – Flack smiles meanwhile Emily looks him with a fake smile.

"Sorry… I'm here" – she says.

"Em… you'll doing great, you need rest right now. You have to wait your MLE results and you can work in any place." – Dr. Livingstone looks her with caring, like a father and daughter. Don takes her hand; she holds his hand so tightly.

"Ok… I will rest."

"Dr. Livingstone, don't worry… I'm in charge" – Don says.

The doctor walks away; meanwhile Emily and Don walk to the parking lot.

"I have plans for us these days… I know that these days would be hard, but… I need a partner for the NYPD charity and…" – he keeps silence.

"And what for Don?"

"Thanksgiving in my parent's place."- He looks so nervous.

She smiles "I'm glad to go with you… so we have two dates" – she hugs him.

Don breaths relieve.

But deal with a nervous and stubborn woman… could be a hard work.

Three days later

Emily was like a lion in a cage, and this puts Don a little bit anxious.

"OK, this is it… you and I will go to some place." – He looks determinate.

"Where we go?"

"You'll see."

After a while, they arrive to the police shooting range. Before exiting the car he took her hand and tells: "When I need kick some ass… I came here and shoot. So now I will teach you to shoot a few times… babe, you really need kick some asses." – He looks deeply.

She looks him and laughs: "God… I'm unbearable… isn't?"

"Not yet Hun… but…"

"Ok then, let's go to kick some asses."

"Don… I'm not sure of this…" – she looks unquiet.

"Hey… you open a brain, you open a chest, take out a bad piece of one body and fix it… you can do this… and it's just for relax."

"Okay." – She says.

Don starts to teach her the different types of weapons that she can use: "Feel the weight… heavy or light… what you want?"

Emily takes a few guns, she feels the weight: "This… this is soft, like a Kelly clamp… I want to try with this." – She smiles.

Don takes the gun, and holds her hand. They walk to the shooting desk: "Ok, I will go load the gun" – Don put the bullets on the gun – "Always keep your fingers off the trigger. When you finish to shoot, you have to put the gun over the desk" – Don left the gun over the shooting desk, and puts behind Emily – "This is the lock of the gun, before to start to shoot, you have to unlock this way" – he shows her the movement. Don locks the gun again: - "Feel it baby… you and the gun are one. Keep your wrist tight" – he puts his hands over her wrist – "Look trough the gun… you see the target. Now I will put on you the hearing protection "– he put over her ears the protection, and he put his hearing protection – "Tell me when you feel ready" – he says.

"I feel ready Don"

"Unlock the gun" – he says, she do that – "Point to your target… put your finger on the trigger… now shoot."

Emily starts to shoot… five shoots. Emily left the gun over the shooting desk, and turns to look Don

"I made it" – she hugs him, he holds her so tightly.

"Yes babe… you did it" – he kisses her.

She looks him with a grimace… "I want to shoot again" – she smiles. Don looks her and says: "All the time that you want doll."

Later, when Don returns the gun, and the officer in charge gives to him the target of Emily, he walks to her and says: "Doll… you do a great job… this is for you… for your record".

"Donnie… thanks for this… and you were right… this was relaxing."

Don hugs her – "let´s go home Doll"


	10. Chapter 10: Countdown, Day Five

Chapter 10: Countdown, day 5

Don and Emily are talking on the phone. Don listen so much noise around Emily.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the supermarket"

"What?... the morning of thanksgiving?... Doll, that is a mess…"

"No one told me that before… and this is crazy… we don't have this madness in LA"

"Sweetie… what are you doing in the market?"

"Well, you told me that we will go to your grandmother's house"

"Yep"

"So… I can't go there and showing myself with an empty hands."

"And…"

"And I will prepare the recipe of my great grandmother of vegetables gratin pie"

"Hun… you don't have to do that… my grandma will cook for an army, and we will be five on the table."

"I don't care… I have to go with something to your parents house… so I need some cream, parmesan cheese and eggs… all the other stuffs I got it."

"I finish the shift on 4 PM… Where I find you?"

"At my place… I have to mix the ingredients, and bake the pie…"

"I go there… see you doll."

"See you babe."

After a few hours

Don walks at the hallway. From the Emily's room smells a nice aroma. He knocks the door. Emily opens.

"Hi you"

"God… this smell so good"

"Hey… I'm a little late, so I need help"

"What do you want?"

"Chop some mushrooms… I will give to you some things that you have to mix it"

Don starts to chop the mushrooms: "Babe, I finish"

"Ok, put the mushrooms on this pot… don't taste it because is so… " – but Don don't listen to her and he taste a little spoon of the hot mix… he spit over a napkin.

"Hot, hot, hot" – exclaims like a kid.

"Doesn't your mama tell you that never taste from a hot pot?"

"Yes, and burn myself a lot of time when she was cooking, or when I cook"

"Come here"- She kiss him, and grabs to him a little bowl with some mix – "taste this… isn't hot."

Don eats the mix – "Doll… this is amazing… is delicious."

"Thanks"

"You have so much talent in this… you have to feed me more" – he smiles.

"Hey… you just said that you cook… you owe me a dish." – both smiles.

The timer sounds, Emily takes out from the oven the baking dish, she dropped over the pie the sauce that she and Don cook and cover the baking dish with aluminum paper.

"Done! I take a shower and change clothes and I'm ready."

"I'll wait for you here"

"We can share the shower…"

"I don't have clothes here" – he says

"Ok, I grab a bag, and we change clothes on your place" – she grins. Don grins too – "Come on Doll."

Three hours late

Don grabs the dish from the back seat of the car. He is wearing a blue jeans and a grey shirt.

Emily gets off from the car. She is wearing a dark blue jeans and a white shirt. She looks a little nervous. Don notices that. He grabs her hand – "Don't worry… they don't bite" – Emily laughs.

They walk through the door; Samantha Flack goes to meet them

"Hey… welcomes… and who is your beautiful company…"

"Sam… she is Dr. Emily Davenport… Emily… this is my sister Samantha"

The young woman opens her arms and hugs her: "Welcome to our home Dr."

"Please call me Emily…"

"Emily… nice name… please, come in" – they walks inside.

From the kitchen Don's grandmother walks out: "Donnie!" – She walks to him and hugs.

"Grandma!…"

"And who is this beautiful girl?" – She asks.

"She is Emily Davenport"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Flack... we bring something… this is a vegetable pie, a recipe from my family… and Don helps me to cook it" – she shows the dish.

Mrs. Flack hugs her: "Welcome… and thank you very much… I will put it in the oven to warm up and serve it"

A few minutes later, Sam arrives to the house. They start to share sitting on the table.

Mrs. Flack start to talk: "Where you meet?"

Don looks pale… it means, doesn't sound good telling to your grandmother that you meet a girl in a bar, but Emily saves the situation.

"We meet for a case. He has to attend a boy who was a witness, and I have to check him. Meanwhile the boy was in some test, we share a coffee, and talk."

Mrs. Flack looks happy.

After the dinner

"Emily… thanks for bring to us your pie… it was good" – Mrs. Flack says.

"You're welcome… it's a recipe from my great grandmother."

They spent the rest of the time talking and playing some cards. Sam takes some pictures and Emily sends to her family in LA. Later Don helps his grandma to wash the dishes; meanwhile Sam shows Emily the old room of Don and a lot of photo albums.

"She looks a good girl, isn't?"

"Yeah… but she has to back to LA after her boards"

"Too bad"

"Yeah… there is no application for the hospitals here in this moment"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too; she is a good friend… a good backup"

"Go with her… I will finish this"

Don kisses his mother in her forehead and walks. He finds Emily sitting in front the TV watching the parade. He sits at her side.

"Hey you" – and he took her hand.

"Hey… Sam shows me a beautiful pictures of you… you was a cute boy"

"Was?"

"Are… but you're a great man… and I have to give thanks for meet you"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so grateful for knowing you… it means… I don't know if I could support alone here all this time… I'm so grateful for having you in my life"

Don hugs her: "Thanks for let me in, in your life… And when you need me I'll be there." – he kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11: Countdown, Day Eight

Chapter 11: Countdown, Day 8

Don walks to the Emily´s apartment. He is wearing a black tuxedo. His hair is ordered and combed. He pushed the door bell.

"Wait a minute" – she says.

She checks for the last time her makeup in the mirror. Her hair is roll over her head, with a few strands around her face.

Emily opens the door. Don was in shock.

"God… you look amazing"

Emily was wearing a black long dress, with broad off shoulder straps and a deep neck.

"Really? do you like it?"

"I love it… you look gorgeous."

"You look handsome... thanks for invited me"

He offered his arm: "let´s go beauty"

She grabs a coat and locks the door.

Today is one of the many charity event of the city, and all the team was invited… Don doesn't say any word of that.

At the room

All the team is in the door. They are waiting for Don.

"Look there's he go" – Adam says.

Don and Emily walks holding their hands; Mac smiles… also Jo.

"Guys… I want introduce to you the Dr. Emily Davenport… Em… this is my other family."

"Nice to meet you… all of you" – she says.

"Welcome" – Jo hugs her, and the rest of the team greets.

They walk inside the room

Later… after the dinner

Don and Emily are dancing… meanwhile the rest of the team are chatting in the table.

"I have a feeling with this girl… "– says Lindsay.

"Like what?" – Danny asks

"I feel like I seen her face before"

"How is it?" –says Adam

"I don't remember"

"He looks happy" – Jo smiles.

"Yes… it's been almost four years since Angell's death… he deserves a new opportunity in love" – Mac says this and holds Christine's hand so tight.

Christine and Jo knew more details from the past of Don that night.

The song finish and Don escorts Emily to the table. He walks to the bathroom.

"Well Emily… what about you?" – asks Adam

She smiles: "Well… I'm Emily… I studied medicine, and I'm finishing my fellowship in pediatrician specialist in neonatal care… also I'm the youngest of the three siblings… I have two nephews and I'm here in NY since almost six months ago."

"Where you study?" –ask Sheldon.

"California… UCLA, and I'm working here in the Presbyterian until my oral board of the fellowship and I'm waiting for my results." – She smiles.

"UCLA?" – Asks Sid – "Do you know Dr Matthew Aniston?"

"Yes… he was my supervisor in surgery." – Both smiles.

"And when is your board?" – asks Sheldon.

" In seven days from today… and my sponsor asks Don that he had to keep me away from the books… but I want to read some notes since the day after tomorrow."

"Who is your sponsor?" – asks Sid

"Dr. Livingstone"

"Really… is he still in pediatrics?"- says Sheldon

"Yeah… he is so wise"

Don walks to the table: "Hey… could you stop to interrogate my date"

All laughs

"Everything is fine Don, they are so nice… Did you know that Sheldon knows Dr. Livingstone?"

"No way… that man is so nice… he ask me that keep her away from the books"

"But we have a deal" – Em says.

"I remember Doll"

Emily stands up: "I'll go to the lady's room" – she walks away.

All the sights came over Don

"Man… she is great" – Sheldon says.

"Don… she is a lovely young woman… I'm so glad for you" – Jo told him.

"When do you meet her?" – Asks Danny

"Near the hospital… a few weeks before Lucy's surgery"

"I knew that I seen her before… she was on the recovery room… she was so sweet with us" – exclaims Lindsay.

"Ok, ok… don't be so excited… she have to back to LA in ten days… so… we just have enjoying our time together."

"No way…" – says Adam

"Yeah… there's no place to keep working in the hospital, until the next fall, so she will be gone"

"Shhh, she is coming" – Danny says.

"Everything is ok?"

"Yes doll… just are remembering some cases".

She sits and Don holds her hand all the rest of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Exam

Chapter 12: Final Exam

Emily checks her outfit before to go to the shower. She checks her purse, with her ID and her hard drive with her presentation.

Don is lying over the bed. He looks her and he knows that she is a little anxious, but also knows that she will be a good work in her board.

"Do you know that I will wait for you outside the room?"- He says.

"I know… and I appreciate that."

"Doll… you will the best… top of your class… I bet you "

She smiles: "How are you so sure of that?"

Don approaches to her, gives a little kiss and says "Because I saw all your efforts, your sacrifices and the passion that you put in this."

She holds his face between her hands: "You're so cute… "– she gives a kiss and walks to the shower.

Few hours later

Don rushes his steps. He knows that he is a little late, but he bought some flowers for his girl; because he knows that today will be a day for celebrate. He runs for the hallway, he wants to hear the presentation of Emily, and they prepared some possible questions for her and he wants to hear her. He walks in to the classroom, and sits in a dark spot, next to the door.

Emily was sitting in the second line. The first line was for the teachers and the examiners. He recognize to Dr. Livingstone.

The presentations begin.

Don is almost fall to sleep when he heard: "Now is the presentation of Miss Emily Davenport" – Don incorporates in his chair and looks her. She walks to the podium, and she start to talk. Don was talking at the same time with her… he knew the presentation just like Emily. She looks so confident, secure and that relieves him.

In the question time, Don recognizes some of them and knew the answers, but Emily answered so well. Don was so proud… when she finishes, he walks out the room, and meanwhile Emily sits to hear the other presentations.

Don walks around the room. He shared the room with parents and friends of the other doctors. The doors open, and all the examinees walk out, Emily saws Don and runs to hugs him.

"You're here…"

"I promise you… I'll be here…. And I heard the presentation"

"Don!"

"You did it so good… you knew all the answers, you didn't doubt… you was amazing"

"I'm still nervous… the other presentations are good too."

"Doll… you brighter than the sun… I bet you that you will be in the top five of your class"

"Don…" – she will be say something but one professor opens the door and says: "You can come in"

Everybody walks in; Don is holding Emily's hand so tight.

One professor of the commission talks: "All the fellows come here please."

Emily breaths in, leaves Don's hand and walks.

15 fellows are lined in the front of the classroom.

"I'm Dr. Peter Gibson, Dean of the faculty, and I´m so proud to announce that in this group of 15 doctors, we found 3 of the top ten scores on a national level."

A murmur sounds in the room.

"I will to call the name of the three doctors who achieved this goal… in third place Dr. Michael Conrad."

Applauses sound in the room.

"At the second place Dr. Ian Cade" – Applauses sound again.

"And the top of this class, and top five in a national level… Dr. Emily Davenport"

Emily was in shock, and when Don hears her name, he jumps from his chair and applause a lot.

The dean walks to Emily and shake her hand. After that he gives to her an envelope.

The dean backs to the microphone and says: "please welcome to this generation of new attending."

All the people applause…. At the same time, families and friends walks to congratulation the new doctors, Don rush into the people to find Emily, who is surrounded by other doctors and authorities from the hospital, she looks overwhelmed.

"Emily!" – He screams

"Don!" – they both hug tightly… he whisper in her ear:"You made it, you rocks… I'm so proud of you"

"Don… I can't believe this…" – she says.

A man approach to them: "Dr. Davenport… I'm Dr. Danson, the director of the Presbyterian… Dr. Livingstone was talking a lot of you… with good references… I hope that you would join to us on the next fall" – he gives an envelope.

Dr. Livingstone walks to her: "Emily… you do a great job… I told you, but you surprised me with your top five."

"I couldn't believe it… "

"You showed your talent… the exam, was a piece of cake." – The old man smiles. – "Don… gives to her a good dinner… she have to enjoy this." – He gives to her a hug – "I hope that you come here on fall…"

She responds the hug: "Thanks for all Dr. Livingstone… thank you so much… please, be careful"

The Dr. hugs Don too: "Have a good time"

"Be careful Sir. " – He answered.

The old man walks out

Don takes her hand, and walks out with her… in the car; Emily was shaking with the two envelopes in her hand. Don hugs her.

"Open it"- he says

She opens the envelopes, inside they have the certificates of her results and the results of her presentation… she finally is an attending.

"Doll, you made it… you should call your family…." – he says. But at that moment, Emily hugs him and start to cry.

"Doll, what happen?" – He sounds worried.

"I'm happy… just that." – She sobs and breathes, and picks her phone to call her family. Meanwhile Don looks her and in his mind remembers that this is one of the last days with Emily at his side.


	13. Chapter 13: Last Night

Chapter 13: Last Night

The last two days Emily was packaging her life in NY in two suitcases and a hand bag. Don helps her one day, but the other day he had to do a 24 hours shift, so she help him to walk his dog and prepares a dinner, the last night that they share together.

Emily runs with the dog around the park. They sit in the grass, the dog approach to her and lick her face. Emily rubs the dog head and talks to her - "You're a good dog… I'll miss you and our rides… you know that" - The dog still at her side – "Can I share a secret with you?... I will miss a lot Don." – The dog licks her face again.

Few hours later, Emily was in the apartment, the dog was resting in the carpet and she after a shower, makes the dinner. After a while, Don arrives to his home.

"Sweetie, I'm home"

Emily and the dog, looks to the door… the dog walks to him and he rubs the head: "Hi babe… how you spend your day?" – He walks to the kitchen and finds Emily. Don smiles and kiss her: "Hi doll… how is your…"- but he keep silence, he remembered that was the last day of Emily in NY.

"Fine, we run for the park, buy some stuff and take some pictures. Now go to wash your hand and come for the dinner."

In the dinner, Don talks about his day, he talk about one case, and Emily listened with attention… they don't want to talk about that night.

After wash the dishes, Don turn on the radio, and holds Emily in his arms and starts to dance. Some minutes before, they walk to the bedroom, holdings their hands.

Don sits over the bed, she approach to him and kiss him so deeply. She walks two steps away: "Wait for me…", she goes to the bathroom

Meanwhile Don smells Emily's scarf, which is over the bed, so deeply. And in his mind two thoughts are around: "She will be gone" and "I don't want to be hurt…"

At the same time in the bathroom, Emily was covered for a robe… she is in front of the mirror and she was thinking: "I' will be just a remember… but he will be my remember."

She opens the door, she is not wearing the robe… she just has a blue baby doll Don was surprised… "Em..", but she put her finger in his lips – "Shhhh, let me do this".

She starts to unbutton his shirt and takes off, after that with the scarf holds Don's hands at his back, not so tight. She sits over him and start to kiss him.

Don just moans, she licks his ear, his neck, starts to kiss his lips and nipples. She careless his chest and start to open his belt and unbutton his pants. His bulge is hard, so she takes off the pants and the boxers… and softly she start to put over him a condom.

"God… Emily… you're killing me"- he begs, and tries to move his hands.

She finishes with the condom, and sits again over him, kiss him and whisper in his ear: "You can broke the scarf and my clothes right now".

Don take out his hands from the scarf, and broke the baby doll, let free Emily's breast. He kisses her with urgency. He let her over the bed, broke the tiny panty and starts to spread her legs. He starts to moves so slowly, with tenderness… just like was their first time in life, looking each other eye, holding their hands…. They go the climax at the same time.

A few hours later, Don moves in the bed and feel the sheets cold, he wakes up and finds Emily looking at the window covered by a robe.

"Em…"

"Yeah… "– she keeps her sight at the window, lost in the night.

"What are you doing?" – He says at the time that he wakes up and walks to her side.

"I was taken a mental picture of the city…"

Don hugs her by her back: "Mmm… I like the view that I have in my arms", and he kiss her neck.

She turns to him: "Don… thanks for share your time with me all this days"

"It's a pleasure doll… Do you really want to go alone to the airport?"

"Yes… It's better."

Don breathes

"Hey… I got something for you… it's like an early Christmas present." – She walks to her bag and takes out a blue box – "open it".

Don smiles, he open the box and finds a beautiful watch.

"Em… wow… is beauty…"

"Your watch was broken when you fall… and look… have a record"- At the back side from the watch, it reads "Belongs to Don Flack Jr."

"Emmy… you don't have to do this"

"I have to do… you had my back all the time here… and I'm so grateful for that."

Don starts to wear the watch and runs to his closet, he takes out a black box: "I have something for you too, my early Christmas present." – He extends the box; she opens and finds a pair of three hoop earrings made in silver and brilliants.

"Don… these are beautiful… you don't have to do that… May you help me to wear it?"

She holds her hair, and Don put the earrings – "looks beautiful in you" – he says.

She hugs him and gives a big kiss: "Promise me that if you ever go to Los Angeles, you will call me"

"I swear doll, I swear."

They walks to the bed, they fall sleep hugging each other.


	14. Chapter 14: Changing The Mood

Chapter 14: Changing The Mood

Don wakes up, his bed was cold, and in the night table of the other side was his cal tee of the NYPD folded. That was the shirt that Emily wears to sleep when she spends the night in his place.

He stands up and walks around the apartment, but everything is calm and quiet. Emily was gone a few hours early.

He checks the hour in his new watch – "Dam it… I'm a little late" – he says, and rushes his steps for the shower.

A the same time, Emily looks for the last time the room when she spend her time that last six months; she checks the drawers… all of them are empty, like the closet… everything is in her baggage's. Many memories come in to her mind… she breaths and close the door.

Don is at the crime lab, he is sitting waiting for some papers from Mac, so he pick his phone and review the pictures… many pictures with Emily, and he can't avoid simile.

Jo and Mac walk to him: "Don… this is what we…" – says Jo, but she looks him and similes.

"Nice watch"- she says.

Don similes with a grimace: "Emily gives to me yesterday…"

"How is she?" – asks Mac

"She is leaving today… she back to LA" – says Don serious.

"And why are you here and not with she in this moment?" – asks Mac.

Don keeps silence. Jo asks him: "Don… do you share good times with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you proud of her?"

"Yes… she is a great woman"

"Do you introduce her to your family?"

"Yeah…"

Jo smiles: "Do you love her?"

For the first time Don think in that phrase… and murmur his answer: "Yes."

Mac smiles: "And what are you waiting for… go with her and tell her… I almost loose Christine for my pride… don't make that mistake"

"But she will be gone… at the other side of the country…" – exclaims Don.

"Don… you have a cell phone, a computer, Skype… we aren't in the 19th century…" says Jo.

"Go for her, she is a good woman… the distance, you will fix it, but you deserve a girl like her."- says Mac and gives to him a punch in his shoulder.

Don smiles, he stands up and run to the elevator.

Emily was leaving his baggage in the counter of the airport. She calls home because her flight is delay, so she walks to the coffee shop, and sits. She reviews her pictures in her phone… Don is in the most of them. She smiles.

Don drives to the airport… the traffic was like hell, but in a moment, he could drive faster… He parks the car and walk so fast. He runs to the counter, and that moment he knows that the flight was with delay, he picks his phone and dials the number.

Emily was reading a magazine in the newsstand her phone rings, she looks the screen: "Donnie"

"Hey… what's' up?" – She says.

"Where are you?... I'm in the airport"

"I'm in the newsstand… ", and in that moment she looks that Don runs in towards her and hugs her.

"Hey…" – he says. She hugs back – "what a surprise".

"Doll… what happen with your flight?"

"Delayed… I'll have to wait one hour more."

They sit. Don holds Emily's hand: "I have to see you again…" – he looks nervous.

"Sweetie… "

"Emily…"- Don breathes – "I will miss you… and I have to tell you something."

"I will miss you too Don… "– she put her head over his shoulder. That gesture gives to Don the strength to make his confession.

"Em… I love you… " – he whispers in her ear.

She kisses him, and put her forehead over his forehead: "Man… you rock my world… I love you too."

Don smiles: "I don't have any idea that how we can make it, but… I want you in my life… no matter the distance, I want to hear your voice all the days, talk with you for Skype… I don't know how, but I want to be with you"

She smiles and kisses him again: "we will make it… a lot of calls, we will travel… it means… we figure out."

They stay sit, holding each other hands, waiting until the time to aboard.

Outside the gate they are hugging: "You could go to LA for New Year…" – she says.

"I will be with my grandma on Christmas and I have to work in New Year… I will be in time square."

" Well… we could see us in January."

"I will call you every day…" – Don breaths.

"Anytime… I keep my cell phone on even if I wasn't in a shift."

"Dr. Emily Davenport… I love you so much… please be safe… I'm missing you right now".

"Dtve. Donald Flack… I love you too so much… be careful and I'm missing you a lot."

On the speakers sound the call for the flight of Emily… they kiss.

"Call me when you arrive."

"I'll do."

Emily walks in for the gate… Don looks her until she lost in the crowd. He is happy, he fall in love again, and he is loved.


End file.
